


She Doesn't Remember

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Head Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Natalie suffers from a serious head injury and Ashlyn does everything she can to make sure that her wife remembers the good times they had together





	1. Chapter 1

Ashlyn hears her phone ping as she waits to pick up Allie from soccer practice and she looks at it and slowly smiles when it's an Instagram notification from Natalie with pictures of the duo throughout their entire relationship.

NatalieHarris9: Two years ago today, I married my best friend. I know she and I went through a lot throughout our entire relationship, especially this year...But being with her outweighs the bad. She is my children's Momma, my teammate, my best friend, my heart, my rock, my soul, but most importantly...ashlynharris24 is the love of my life. I love you baby and here's to many more years of happiness together

“Hey Momma.” Allie said as she walks over in her practice uniform.

“Hey you. Ready to go home?” Ashlyn asked as she opens the back door to the car.

“Yeah. Where's everyone else?”

“Noah's in the car and Mom and the twins are in LA.” Allie sighs.

“What's with the look honey?” Ashlyn asked.

“Is she coming back for my soccer tournament on Sunday?”

“Of course, after we fly back from Chicago. This is her last episode she's filming for her guest appearance then she's back with us until she leaves for England.”

“Ok.”

On Saturday, the team is playing in their match against the Red Stars and it's really weird for Natalie not to see Chelsea on the field with the Red Stars. As she goes up for the header with Jules, they knock heads and Natalie falls to the ground in a thud. The Orlando Pride bench stands up as Natalie is still laying on the field and the game goes on. Alyssa jogs over to Natalie and places her hand on her hip as Ali kicks the ball out of bounds.

“Trainer!” Alyssa yelled. The ref motions the trainer onto the field and Derek sprints over.

“Nat. Can you hear me?” He asked. Nothing. He checks her head and he feels the blood.

“Damn it.” He makes a motion with his hand for the stretcher. Ashlyn jogs over and gets down to her knees as Derek wraps Natalie's head.

“Stay at her head and keep it supported.” Derek said and Ashlyn takes off her gloves and puts her hands on either side of her wife's head. Natalie softly groans and Ashlyn looks at her.

“Babe?” Ashlyn softly asked.

“Ouch.” Natalie groaned and Ashlyn slowly smiles.

“There's my girl.” Natalie blinks a few times then her eyes focuses on Ashlyn, but Ashlyn sees something off about Natalie.

“Nat?” Ashlyn asked.

“Who are you?” Ashlyn looks at Derek, who looks at them.

“Natalie, it's Ashlyn. Your wife.”

“I'm married?”

“Nat? Look into the light.” Derek said as he shines the light into her eyes.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Derek, your best friend.”

“What the hell do you mean she has amnesia?” Ashlyn asked the doctor. She's still in her uniform since right after the match, she went straight to the hospital.

“She did take a pretty hard hit to the head, and this is common for a head injury.” Dr. Choi said.

“How long will it take for her memory to come back?”

“That's something I don't know. It can take hours, days, weeks or months.”

“Or worst case, years. Since she didn't recognize me or Derek, she's not going to recognize the kids.” Ashlyn looks at Natalie on the bed in Chicago Med and quietly sighs. Natalie has her head wrapped since she had to get four staples in her head.

Natalie looks out the window as Ashlyn drives back to their home in Orlando. The goalkeeper looks at her wife at a red light and quietly sighs. The light turns green and Ashlyn continues driving. During the drive, the goalkeeper feels Natalie take her hand and their fingers interlacing.

“I spoke to your brother. He doesn't want you to be overwhelmed with the kids, so he and his wife are watching them.” Ashlyn said.

“How many siblings do I have?” Natalie asked as she looks at her.

“You are the oldest. Then it goes Xander, Will, Emily, Parker, Calvin, Harry, Kate, Justin and Julia.”

“That's a lot of them.”

“It is.” They arrive at the house and Ashlyn doesn't push Natalie to get out of the car. The forward looks at the house and her eyebrows go up.

“You bought this house for me for my birthday after we won the World Cup.”

“Might need a few flowers in the front.” Ashlyn looks at her because she remembers that conversation they had when Natalie was recovering from the c-section.

_“Hey baby?” Natalie asked as she and Ashlyn are having a movie night after getting Allie and Noah to bed and the twins are sleeping._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I was thinking about putting a few flowers out in the front. Just to make the house seem more...presentable?” Ashlyn chuckles._

_“It's not like we're going to be hosting the Governor of Florida babe.”_

_“You never know that.”_

_“That's fine with me honey.”_

“You ok?” Natalie asked and Ashlyn is pulled out of her thoughts.

“Yeah. You ready?” Natalie nods.

That night, Natalie sits down at the piano in her office. She looks at the keys then hits a note and it plays. She plays another one then realizes something and starts playing a familiar pattern. Ashlyn hears the piano being played from upstairs then heads down them and quietly walks into the office to hear Natalie playing 'Burn' from 'Hamilton'.

“It's slowly coming back.” Ashlyn whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn catches the ball during goalkeeper drills and tosses it back to the goalkeeper coach. He knows that the starting goalkeeper is worried about Natalie since the forward is home alone with the twins.

“She's ok, Ash.” He said.

“I know. I just...the kids have been asking to see Natalie, but I don't want to overwhelm her with them. She jumped when she saw the dog.”

“Remember she suffered a huge injury.”

“I know. I just...I want my wife back. My wife that I recognize.”

“We all want her back.” Aubrey said.

Natalie slowly smiles when she looks at...one of the twins since she can't remember which one she's holding. The baby starts crying and Natalie slowly starts to panic.

“Oh crap. What do I do?” Natalie asked. Unconsciously, she lifts up her shirt and the baby starts eating the breast milk and she sighs in relief.

“Crisis diverged.”

After training, Ashlyn arrives home and sees Natalie napping on the couch with one of the twins in her chest. She softly smiles and walks over then carefully picks up the twin.

“Hi big boy. Did you and Nicole have fun with Mommy?” Ashlyn softly asked Adam, who smiles, and she kisses his cheek. Natalie stirs awake and looks around for the baby.

“I have him.” Natalie looks over and softly smiles.

“Hey. I didn't know that you were home.”

“I got back five minutes ago.” Ashlyn places Adam in the swing then walks over to Natalie and kisses her forehead.

“I don't want to push you or anything with your memory, but a few of the girls want to come over just to see how you are doing.” Ashlyn softly said after squatting down.

“I don't know.”

“I can invite two of them, ok?” Natalie nods.

As Ashlyn is making dinner, Natalie looks at a picture and she sees herself, Ashlyn and the twins, but doesn't recognize the other two kids.

“Who are these other two kids?” Natalie asked.

“The girl is our daughter Allie and the boy is Noah.”

“Allie looks to be about eight.”

“She is eight and Noah is three.” Natalie puts the picture back.

“Can I see them?” Natalie asked then looks at her.

“I don't want to overwhelm you honey.”

“If I'm going to get my memory back, as you put it, I need to be around familiar things. I get that I don't recognize people that I apparently know, but since you said that Allie and Noah are our kids, I need to be around them.” Ashlyn looks at her and realizes that she's right.

“Ok. I'll have your brother bring them home tomorrow.” The doorbell rings and Natalie swallows a lump in her throat and feels her heart starting to pound as Ashlyn opens the door.

“Hey. She's in the living room.” Natalie hears and she rubs her upper arm. Ali and Alex walk into the house, but of course, Natalie doesn't recognize them.

“Hey Natalie. I'm Alex.” Alex said.

“And I'm Ali.” Ali said.

“Hey.” Natalie softly said.

“They play on the national team with us, along with Orlando.” Ashlyn said then kisses Natalie's forehead.

“Ok.”

They watch a recording of 'Hamilton' and during 'Satisfied', Ali, Alex and Ashlyn hear Natalie softly rapping. They look at each other.

“Does that mean her memory is slowly coming back?” Ali softly asked Ashlyn.

“Yeah. She was playing 'Burn' last night. I think I have an idea on how to get her memory back.” Ashlyn softly said.

The following evening, Natalie looks over and sees two kids walking into the house with Ashlyn and she stands up. Allie walks over to Natalie and wraps her arms around her mother. Natalie softly smiles and scratches behind her daughter's head. Ashlyn feels her heart breaking because she didn't want to ever put the kids through this.

“Can I go with you tomorrow?” Natalie asked Ashlyn that night after getting the kids to bed.

“To practice?” Natalie nods.

“Yeah, that would be great. I know the girls and Tom have been asking about you.”

The next day, wearing her Orlando Pride t-shirt and khaki shorts, Natalie arrives at practice with Ashlyn, since the goalkeepers train earlier and longer than the rest of the team.

“Hey Nat.” Aubrey said with a smile.

“Hi?”

“Right. You don't recognize me. I'm Aubrey. I'm glad you're ok.”

“Thanks. Where's everyone else?”

“Goalkeepers train before the rest of the team, but I think a couple of them are coming in as we speak.” Natalie turns around and sees Ashlyn talking to the team and a couple of them looking over.

“They can be intimidating, but they are also harmless.” Aubrey said.

“I don't know.”

“You've already met Ali and Alex. Then you got Marta, Toni, Danica, Jasmine, and Maddy.”

“Look, all I'm saying is don't overcrowd her. Ok? We are taking the memory loss one day at a time.” Ashlyn said to the team.

“Has she met Allie and Noah?” Alex asked.

“She has and they're just glad to be home and Allie knows that Natalie is not herself.” Natalie walks over to them and Ashlyn kisses her cheek then heads to training.

“Hey Natalie.” Ali said with a warm smile.

“Hi. So, I guess you guys are my teammates.” Natalie said.

“Yeah. This is Toni, Danica, Jasmine, Maddy and of course, Marta.” Alex said.

“We don't have a timetable for her return. Natalie did suffer from a big head injury that made her lose part of her memory. If she doesn't improve in two weeks then we'll possibly put her on season ending injury list.” Tom said to the press after training.

“Oh crap.” Ashlyn whispered after watching the video on her laptop. But what she didn't realize was that Natalie heard the video from the kitchen and the forward knew that she would do whatever it took to get her memory back.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie stands on the 'Hamilton' stage at the piano with Alex sitting at the keyboard. If she's going to get her memory back, she needed to be in familiar territory after talking to an amnesia specialist in Florida. 

"You ready, Natalie?" He softly asked. She nods and he starts playing a familiar song. Ashlyn and the original cast of 'Hamilton' are in the audience, not wanting to spook her. Ashlyn is also recording the moment on her phone.

Natalie:  
I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left  
Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?

Natalie starts to remember her family and her friends and is ignoring the pain in her head as her memory is coming back like a heard of elephants stampeding.

I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?  
Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?

Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?

The pain becomes unbearable for Natalie and she falls to the stage. She squeezes her eyes shut as she holds her head.

"Nat!" Ashlyn called out then runs to the stage with the cast.

"Natalie?" Ashlyn softly asked as she places her hand on her wife's hip, forgetting that the phone is still recording. Natalie opens her eyes and the pain is gone and she sits up.

"What are you all doing here?" Natalie asked.

"We wanted to see you." Renee said and Natalie looks at Phillipa.

"You have a show tonight with Amelie."

"My understudy is -- wait, what did you just say?" Phillipa asked.

"You have a show tonight with Amelie. You know? Your new show that you left 'Hamilton' for? And why am I on this sacred stage?" Natalie gets up and looks at them.

"Seriously? Don't you all have your own lives?" Natalie asked.

"Who am I?" Leslie asked.

"A good song from 'Les Mis', but you're also Leslie Odom Jr, who played Aaron Burr, Sir."

"Ok, what about me?" Oak asked.

"Hey Oak. Don't ask me to pronounce your first name because you know as well as we all do that I can't pronounce it."

"That is true."

"Baby, what am I doing here?" Natalie asked her wife.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ashlyn said then kisses her forehead.

"Any headaches?" The doctor asked Natalie as he checks her pupils the following day in Florida.

"No."

"Memory came back?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna clear you for training. The staples are out and the incision has healed. Plus, you don't have signs of a concussion anymore, but I want you to wear the headband. Also...I don't want you going to Europe.”

“I already called them and they understood.”

Natalie puts on her headband and goes and warms up to go into the match. A few minutes later, Natalie takes off her penny and puts on the concussion headband as she goes over a play with the assistant coach.

“You got this, Nat.” She hears and gives the thumbs up to her teammates then stands next to the fourth official and tells her the number. When she jogs into the game, the fans are cheering. She softly smiles then gets into game mode and steals the ball from Christie and sprints up the field then nutmegs the goalkeeper and taps it in for the goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I Ask by Adele


End file.
